Reasons The Lightning Thief's are different
by Annabeth Jackson or Wisegirl
Summary: Read the title Don't forget to reveiw


Regular writing by: Annabeth Jackson or Wisegirl. Bold writing by: ThePowerOfRandomnes1

1. Since when can Poseidon show up outta the water really huge and MADE outta water, then shrink? (He can do that?)  
>2. Why did Zeus and Poseidon have that meeting? (Really; where in the book does it say that?)<br>3. Since when does Yancy have a pool? (I'm pretty sure it doesn't)  
>4. Yancy's name isn't mentioned. (Where does Percy go to school at?)<br>5. Why's Grover black? (No racism) (Really Brooke; no racism; Sounds like it to me!)  
>6. Why's it high school? (12 year olds go to high school? I didn't know that!)<br>7. Where's Nancy Bobofit? (Who cares about Nancy Bobofit?)  
>8. since when is Mrs. Dodds an ENGLISH teacher? (I thought she was a math teacher.)<br>9. since when is she a SUBSTITUTE teacher? (Isn't she a 'permanent` teacher?)  
>10. Don't they start the book at the field trip? (I think so!)<br>11. since when can Percy read Greek like *snaps fingers* that? (I thought he could barely even read English!)  
>12. When is Grover such a perv? (Eww)<br>13. How come he's not a scrawny little kid? (?)  
>14. Why does he have crutches? (He hurt himself, Brooke. I think.)<br>15. Mrs. Dodds wanted to see Percy because he used his powers. In the movie, she just randomly does it. (You stink Mrs. Dodds!)  
>16. Chiron throws Percy Riptide. (Yuppo)<br>17. Riptide's not a clicky pen, it has a cap (Get your facts straight, movie press!)  
>18. Mrs. Dodds is supposed to turn to ashes and monster dust. (Ugh!)<br>19. Chiron is supposed to take Riptide back. (Who in their right mind let's 12 year olds keep swords?)  
>20. The mist is supposed to affect everyone into thinking there's someone called Mrs. Kerr. (And it doesn't, why?)<br>21. Percy's supposed to have a Latin exam. (Let's all watch Percy take a Latin exam!)  
>22. Percy's supposed to eavesdrop on Chiron and Grover. (Eavesdrop! Eavesdrop!)<br>23. What happened to the Fates? (Fates= Bus scene. Did the bus scene even happen?)  
>24. Isn't Yancy a BOARDING SCHOOL? Meaning he doesn't go home at the end of the day? (Exactly)<br>25. Grover hasn't met Gabe yet (Or has he. No I don't think he has.)  
>26. When the heck did Percy turn 17? (Again- he's only 12!)<br>27. When did Gabe do THAT? (I will not say what THAT is for the children . . . *shudder*) (Good choice.)  
>28. What happened to "Gabe's private study"? (I don't really want to know.)<br>29. What about Montauk? (Come on! That was one of the best parts!)  
>30. What happened to the cabin at Montauk? (Again- That was one of the best parts!)<br>31. Grover doesn't reveal his goatliness until the cabin at Montauk. (Phooey!)  
>32. Gabe's car's supposed to get totaled by a lightning bolt. (I was so looking forward to that.) (Me too)<br>33. Since when does Percy enter camp with Grover? (As I remember- Grover was repeatedly saying: 'Food, food'  
>34. Isn't Grover supposed to pass out? (So looking forward to that)<br>35. Why does Percy still have Riptide? (Chiron- Take your pen back!)  
>36. Isn't Percy supposed to snap the horn off the Minotaur? It gets stuck in a tree. (Come ON!)<br>37. Doesn't Percy pass out AFTER he drags Grover into camp? (Hmm)  
>38. Why does Grover drag Percy to camp and not the other way around? (Goat boy can take Percy's weight? That's really surprising)<br>39. Isn't he supposed to see Annabeth and Chiron before he blacks out?  
>40. Isn't Annabeth supposed to be taking care of him? (Yup)<br>41. What happened to Argus? (Idk)  
>42. Doesn't Annabeth interrogate him?<br>43. What about nectar and ambrosia? (Idk)  
>44. Even though the deleted scene DID have nectar and ambrosia, Annabeth's not supposed to be there. (Get your facts right!)<br>45. What about Dionysus?  
>46. The Minotaur horn?<br>47. Chiron explains everything, not Grover. (Get lost, goat boy!)  
>48. Isn't Chiron the only centaur at camp?<br>49. Isn't Grover supposed to be getting judged? (Yes)  
>50. Why's everyone older than they really should be? (Not Luke!)<br>51. Doesn't Chiron show him the cabins; ALL the cabins?  
>52. How does he just automatically know Percy's a son of Poseidon?<br>53. Percy's supposed to stay at the Hermes cabin.  
>54. He's supposed to be introduced to Luke by Annabeth.<br>55. What happened to Clarisse?  
>56. Why didn't Percy become "the supreme lord of the bathroom"? (I was so looking forward to that!)<br>57. What happened to the barbecue dinner? Percy's FIRST dinner?  
>58. The sacrifices?<br>59. Magic goblets?  
>60. He's supposed to be on Annabeth's Capture the Flag team. (*shrugs*)<br>61. What happened to him pwning the Ares kids?  
>62. What happened to Annabeth's invisibility Yankees cap? (Invisibility is awesome!)<br>63. Why'd Percy pwn Annabeth?  
>64. Speaking of which, why'd he gawk at her while she was fighting?<br>65. What's with Grover flirting with the Aphrodite's?  
>66. His pan pipes?<br>67. Whoa, what's with the really odd dinner?  
>68. What's with the nymphs flirting with Percy? (The world may never know)<br>69. Since when does Hades come outta the fire like that?  
>70. What about Percy's dreams (the one at Montauk)?<br>71. What happened to the Oracle? (Delphi is her name!)  
>72. Percy doesn't sneak out; he gets assigned with the quest. (Sneaking out is in the 3rd book.)<br>73. And why'd he play capture the Flag right away? He's supposed to be at camp for a few -what, days, weeks; to train (who really cares?)  
>74. And he's supposed to get claimed by Poseidon during Capture the Flag. (Hmm?)<br>75. But first get attacked by a hellhound.  
>76. And since when do they go to Luke for help? (Never!)<br>77. What happened to Thalia's pine?  
>78. Half Blood Hill?<br>79. Also, now that I'm on the topic, why'd Grover tag along on the car ride?  
>80. Didn't they already receive drachmas when they set off? (ya)<br>81. Grover's supposed to wear the winged shoes Luke gave, not Percy.  
>82. Don't they take a taxi to the Greyhound or some train like that?<br>83. Aren't they supposed to see Gabe on TV THERE, in a store window, not in some hotel?  
>84. When did Luke give Percy a shield?<br>85. Or a map?  
>86. Persephone's Pearls?<br>87. What happened to the Fury attack at the bus?  
>88. Aunty Em is supposed to feed them and make 'em drowsy and stuff.<br>89. Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium is supposed to be OPEN, not abandoned. (OPEN!)  
>90. Since when would Annabeth and Grover suggest nicking some free sodas?<br>91. Where'd that mortal come from?  
>92. They don't split up, they get offered a "photo op"<br>93. Percy's . . . kinda poorish, how'd he get an iPod? And it's an iPod touch!)  
>94. Why isn't Riptide's name ever mentioned?<br>95. Why isn't the Mist either there or explained?  
>96. Didn't Annabeth save Percy from being turned to stone?<br>98. HOW the Frick does Grover and Annabeth drive that car through the wall? They're supposed to be 12! (Ugh!)  
>99. What happened to Percy's dream AGAIN? (This time about Kronos)<br>100. Didn't Percy send Medusa's head to Olympus? (Yes, yes he was supposed to!)  
>101. Didn't he steal the drachmas and address from her office? (Like, ya)<br>102. What about Gladiola the poodle?  
>103. That train ride?<br>104. Since when do they drive to a motel?  
>105. And Percy swims in a pool?<br>106. And they keep Medusa's head?  
>107. What about the Arch at St. Louis?<br>108. and the Chimera?  
>109. and the Echidna!<br>110. And Percy jumping off into the Mississippi? (Cough, *idiot*, cough)  
>111. The whole quest isn't about finding Persephone's pearls anyway.<br>112. What about the Nereid?  
>113. And meeting Ares?<br>114. And going to the Waterland Park?  
>115. And Aphrodite's scarf?<br>116. Hephaestus' trap!  
>117. And the Kindness International truck?<br>118. And releasing a zebra into Vegas?  
>119. And the Lotus Hotel and Casino didn't have some lotus flower things. (YUM)<br>120. It wasn't gambling or an actually "casino" casino, it was a kid's heaven. (What up with that?)  
>121. And they didn't drive a car through the wall (AGAIN). (I thought Annabeth was supposed to be wise.)<br>122. Or get attacked.  
>123. What happened to the cash cards?<br>124. And the taxi's drive to the ocean?  
>125. Or meeting t<br>3mins ago

125. Or meeting that Great White to the Nereid?  
>126. And REALLY getting the pearls there?<br>127. Where'd Crusty's Water Bed Palace go? How else do they find the DOA address?  
>128. The Underworld isn't behind the Hollywood sign.<br>129. Where'd the DOA go?  
>130. And Chiron's supposed to be in a waiting room wearing Italian silk suits, (idiot) not just standing there.<br>131. He doesn't burn some money.  
>132. He doesn't even GET money, besides being bribed by drachmas!<br>133. They're supposed to run into Cerberus.  
>134. since when is Persephone a total Hottie and a flirt?<br>135. And has pet hellhounds?  
>136. Heck, she's not even supposed to BE in the Lightning Thief!<br>137. Annabeth's supposed to use a rubber ball and distract Cerberus.  
>138. They're supposed to go to Tartarus.<br>139. The shoes that GROVER is supposed to be wearing are supposed to be cursed.  
>140. And try to drag him into Tartarus.<br>141. When Percy meets Hades, he's supposed to have a robe of souls.  
>142. Hades' Helm of Darkness is supposed to be stolen too.<br>143. Hades doesn't really want the lightning bolt.  
>144. Or Persephone (who, again, is not supposed to BE there!)<br>145. Grover doesn't stay back.  
>146. Sally's supposed to stay back.<br>147. The bolt doesn't show up in his shield (which he isn't supposed to have anyway . . . )  
>148. It's supposed to show up in his pack.<br>149. Which was given by Ares, who, again, was NOT THERE?  
>150. They don't go directly to Olympus.<br>151. Percy's supposed to fight Ares.  
>152. He is not supposed to have an air battle against Luke.<br>153. Where the Frick is Kronos mentioned anywhere? (Luke/Kronos=silent)  
>154. Percy is supposed to wound Ares.<br>155. Percy is supposed to have a curse put on him by Ares.  
>156. Percy is supposed to get the Helm of Darkness<br>157. Percy's supposed to hand it over to the Furies.  
>158. When does Percy make a water trident and (supposedly) kill Luke?<br>159. He (Luke) is supposed to be under Kronos' control, not want revenge on Hermes.  
>160. Luke is supposed to still be at Camp.<br>161. Percy's supposed to fly on a plane.  
>162. He's supposed to go to Olympus alone.<br>163. He finds out his mom is back. (Hehe)  
>164. Not Grover, since he wasn't supposed to stay back in the first place.<br>165. Percy's supposed to go see her.  
>166. He's supposed to give her Medusa's head.<br>167. Sally's supposed to directly give it to Gabe as "meat loaf", not hide it in the fridge.  
>168. When Percy goes back to camp, there's supposed to be a celebration.<br>169. They're supposed to burn their shrouds. (*sobbing* why must the good die young!)  
>170. They're supposed to wear laurels.<br>171. Gabe is supposed to have "disappeared off the face of the Earth". (*shaking head* Sally, Sally, Sally)  
>172. On a completely unrelated note, Sally is supposed to have sold a "sculpture".<br>173. Then use that money to put a down payment on a new apartment and a semester at NYU.  
>174. At the 4th of July fireworks, Grover's supposed to say good bye to search for Pan.<br>175. Annabeth's supposed to explain the fireworks.  
>176. He's supposed to get his first camp necklace and bead.<br>177. Luke is supposed to try to kill him again with a pit scorpion. (I so wanted to see that)  
>178. Percy's supposed to almost die and then wake up in the infirmary again.<br>179. Annabeth's supposed to visit him with Chiron.  
>180. Annabeth's supposed get angry at Luke.<br>181. She's supposed to have sent a letter to her dad.  
>182. She's supposed to leave camp, not spar with Percy.<br>183. Annabeth doesn't flirt with Percy yet (though, if you squint, maybe) (Boo Percabeth, Brooke!)  
>184. Percy's supposed to leave Camp and go back home.<br>185. Annabeth has blonde hair.  
>186. Curly blonde hair. (Not wavy brown, like Isabella Swan's)<br>187. And grey eyes.  
>188. Percy has green eyes.<br>189. Grover's supposed to be scrawny.  
>190. And have curly brown hair.<br>191. And a goatee (oh, the pun).  
>192. And acne.<br>193. And wear a floppy Rasta cap. (Green floppy Rasta cap)  
>194. with fake feet.<br>195. Why doesn't Annabeth act like she has a small crush on Luke? Or at least is really close to him! (Ugh!)  
>196. Where's her dagger?<br>197. Luke's scar?  
>198. And his quest?<br>199. And since when does Annabeth start shooting at people with sleep inducing arrows?  
>200. And since when does she roll with a bow and arrow?<br>201. Since when do they go to the Parthenon?  
>202. And fight a hydra? That's book two!<br>203. What the Frick happened to the Great Prophecy, huh? Answer me that!  
>204. Yo where is the Iris Messaging? (BIG part, missing out!) <p>


End file.
